


15 Minutes

by mooaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey in their feelings, F/M, Fluff, Honestly there might be too many feelings, I Don't Even Know, I made Leia mean, I tried anyway, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooaces/pseuds/mooaces
Summary: A brief analysis of how and when Ben Solo fell irrevocably in love with Rey Johnson.





	15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Please enjoy this hopefully sweet piece of Reylo trash that I've written and forgive me for making Leia mean. She's just a protective momma bear.

According to Ben Solo, love at first sight does not just happen.To actually fall in love with someone, Ben Solo believes, takes exactly 15 minutes.

He doesn’t mean to be cynical or absurd when he says this, it’s just that the only time in his life he did fall in love was when he met Rey Johnson, and it had taken him precisely 15 minutes to fall in love with said girl and another half an hour to convince her to go out on a date with him.

He had first seen the petite brunette at one of Poe’s infamous dorm parties, holding a disgruntled Finn in a choke hold, and wondered to himself how anybody could be so adorable looking so grumpy.

It took two minutes for him to saunter up to the girl, five minutes to strike up a conversation, seven minutes to convince her to let poor Finn go, eleven minutes to sit on one of the couches and talk about the party, fourteen minutes to crack a lame joke, fourteen and a half minutes to see Rey smile her perfect smile at him and exactly fifteen minutes to realize that he had found ‘the one’.

The eventual start to their relationship had been slow and sweet, with Ben determined to make Rey believe in the inevitability of their love through some of the cheesiest actions known to mankind.

It had taken him exactly two months of courtship, about a dozen or so flower bouquets, a serenade outside her window (complete with a boombox) and a bunch of shy kisses and hand holding to make Rey fall in love with him, a toothy grin replacing the trademark smirk on his face when he did so.

The two were known all over campus as the 'insanely in love' couple, with Poe demanding to have their first born child named after him, since he had, in a strange way, gotten them together.

But it was after Rey promised physical violence towards said man that he let the issue go, after all his life had been more important to him than the continuance of his legacy.

Fights between the two were not a regular occurrence, and it only happened every now and then when they fought over what to have for dinner or what movie to pick. The only major tiff that had ever really happened was when Rey discovered Ben's high school drama goth phase and gave him just a little too much shit for it. But after two days of sulking, apology cuddles and bit of seduction on Rey's part, Ben Solo had gotten over it fairly quickly. Although since then, anything related to Kylo Ren was declared persona non grata from that point on.

They complemented each other in many ways as well. Rey’s grumpiness always seemed at bay when Ben was around, while Ben had become a (extremely) cheesy romantic, his self proclaimed bad-boy phase completely disappearing into thin air.

Their university years had been the golden years of their relationship, filled with love, laughter, good friends and memories that lasted forever. So, it hadn’t really been a shock for anyone when an extremely nervous and jittery Ben Solo asked his beloved to marry him.

What they hadn’t expected was for Ben Solo to ask her that in the middle of getting his graduation degree.

The entire auditorium had become deathly silent, and had burst out into unanimous applause when a completely red-in-the-face Rey mumbled a shy yes, unshed tears of joy glistening in her eyes as she said so.

They had been engaged for 2 years or so, when they decided to take the plunge into matrimony.

Both of them had gotten successful careers in their respective fields and had finally moved into a home big enough to raise a family.

All in all, they became totally ready to take the next step. But were they really?

Months of wedding planning and dealing with the potential in-laws had made Rey a complete panicky wreck and she was not proud of it. The stress that came through it all was something she hadn’t expected, her soon to be mother-in-law leaving snide hints on how she thought Ben’s ex-girlfriend Bazine had been better for him than Rey, how the center places for the tables weren’t right (hydrangeas, really?), how she thought fish should be served rather than the chicken, and it was all getting rather too much for the woman.

So, when her fiancé found her curled up into a ball and crying under one of the tables during their wedding rehearsal, talking about how they should just end it all, he was completely in shock.

Rey Johnson wasn’t weak but had her reservations about marriage. Ben and hers relationship was the only stable and successful one she had known of, her parents having separated when she was young and Ben’s just snapping at each other loudly whenever she did meet them.

She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ben but did not know if she could deal with the institution of marriage and the inevitable stress it would put on their relationship.

Since the rehearsal debacle, Rey had refused to take Ben’s calls and spent all of her time over at Finn and Poe's place, just wanting time to herself- to think and mostly to deal with the fallout of her actions.

Ben, on his part, didn't realize how dismissive he had been of how flustered or stressed Rey had become due to wedding preparations, just taking it as a case of pre-wedding jitters instead. But he was determined to fix this, to fix _them_.

So when Ben serenaded Rey outside Poe's house with a boombox again, Rey all but ran out crying to the man she loved. It would have been an amazingly romantic moment, if Poe's old neighbor Maz hadn't started screaming about public indecency from her porch while they made up.

Rey had known Ben’s mother was protective of her only son and didn’t mean to upset her as much as she did and Ben knew that he should have paid more attention to Rey during the period she most needed him.

Rey opened up about how her parents’ divorce had shattered her and how if they couldn’t deal with something as trivial as a wedding, how were they going to deal with bigger decisions that were to happen- like children and everything.

It had taken 4 hours, 30 minutes, a whole lot of tears and apologies to make them realize that no matter what, they’d stick through it all together, opening up to each other when things got too bad for either one of them.

They decided to not do the whole grand wedding thing in the end, choosing a simple by the law court marriage instead, with Finn and Poe as their witnesses.

It had been simple, with meaningful vows and simple golden bands being exchanged, and Finn catching the bouquet of blue hydrangeas (suck it, Leia!), giving Poe a very meaningful look when he did so.

When they had been exchanging their ‘I dos’ with each other, Ben Solo came to another realization.

It does not take fifteen minutes to fall in love with someone; it just takes looking into the eyes of the right person at the right time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I did it. I actually finally published something I've written and I've got to say that while this might not be the greatest thing ever written, it took me a whole lot of courage to actually post something here! 
> 
> Please please please feel free to comment and give feedback (constructive criticism is hella welcome) and let me know what parts you liked! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
